


Only Ever You

by AuburnEve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Catelyn Tully Stark Dies, Comfort, Dead Ned Stark, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Mentioned Stark Children, POV Ned Stark, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnEve/pseuds/AuburnEve
Summary: "She had lived too long, and Ned was waiting [...] please Ned, please make it stop, make it stop hurting." -A Storm of Swords, George R.R. Martin.In the moments between watching her first born son die, and having her own throat sliced to the bone at the Red Wedding, Catelyn Stark hears her Ned talking to her, comforting her, telling her he's waiting for her, guiding her to him.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Game of Thrones





	Only Ever You

**Author's Note:**

> The first work from someone technologically challenged, so I'm sure I've buggered up the formatting or something. I'll figure things out as I write more, I suppose :)

_Catelyn...Cat._

_I'm here. Listen to me._

_It's okay, my love, you've done enough. You've done all you could._

_You have been so strong. You don't need to be anymore._

_Our children could have had no better mother. You are a mother of wolves, Cat. Our pack thrived under your love._

_Come to me. I'll make it stop hurting._

_I have missed you. I'm waiting for you._

_You'll like it here, I know you will._

_There are beautiful sunsets, like the ones at Riverrun you told me about._

_They pale in comparison to your hair, though. I can't wait to run my hands through your hair._

_Please come to me._

_You'll never be too cold here. I'm never too warm. Everything here is whole; a place perfect in your imagining._

_I need you, Cat. I always have. I've only loved you. Only ever you, and I can't wait to tell you, my love._

_No, they're not cutting your hair. They're sending you to me._

_I will hold you, and you will never weep again. I promise._

Ned held his wife's whole, unscarred body against his. Her smooth, silken hair like water in the hot springs of Winterfell, gliding through his hands, as she laid her head on his shoulder. He swayed back and forth as Catelyn closed her eyes, breathing him in. "Winter will not come here," he whispered into her ear. Ned felt his Cat smile against his shoulder.


End file.
